Katekyo HitWoman Reborn!
by Fanobu
Summary: In a parallel world, Vongola is usually ruled by women besides two, Vongola Ottavo Daniel, and the soon to be Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone is the opposite gender from the other parallel world, besides Tsunayoshi and his parents, what exactly is going on here? Will everyone fall for Tsuna? WARNING! OOC-ness and AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**Katekyo Hit-Woman Reborn!**_

_**Sorry for not updating the rest... It is just that my imagination goes crazy with different ideas... SOOOO YEAHHH... GB!All x Tsuna  
Adult Arcobaleno and Adult Lambo/I-Pin**_

_**WARNING: GENDER BENDER ;D [hence the GB!All :P]**_

_**/\/\/\/\**_

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna!" A black haired woman said with long black straight hair that curls at the ends and curly side burns wearing a suit with an yellow dress shirt underneath the suit top and a black tie that tucked into her suit jacket and wore a fedora with a single yellow stripe on it and a yellow pacifier dangled from her neck.

"Ouch!" the brunette named Tsuna yelped in pain. "Can't you just wake me up like a normal person?"

I see everyone has met our useless main character, Sawada Tsunayoshi...

"Don't forget, I'm the world's number one hitman, Dame-Tsuna." the woman smirked while tilting her fedora over her eyes.

"You still going on about mafias and hitmen?" Tsuna yelled, "You've been talking about that crap all week, Reborn!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna once again. "I told you it's because you are going to be the 10th generation of the Vongola famiglia."

"Why can't you be a regular tutor?" Tsuna whined with teary eyes, "Or at least be a man so I wouldn't be so embarassed by being beat by a woman!"

"I'm stronger than you think, Dame-Tsuna, now hurry or you'll be late to school." Reborn said once again kicking the boy, but this time down the stairs.

"Ouch!" Tsuna yelled about to cry. "You're such a sadist! I just want you to know that I'm not a masochist!"

The fedora woman smirked. "It's 7:59"

"This is bad! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna ran off while Reborn took her lizard from her fedora, which transformed into a gun, into her hand.

"Get to school on time with your dying will!" Reborn then shot Tsuna, who fell from the impact.

While Tsuna was dying, he thought, 'If only I could go to school for one more day and see my best friends, Sasagawa Kyoto and Kurokawa Hana...'

Tsuna then seemed to be revived with a burning flame on his head while his clothes ripped off.

"REBORN!" He yelled as he ran through the streets in his underwear.

On his way to the school, he passed a few girls.

One was surrounded by a lot of other girls and boys laughing with her short black hair swaying.

Another one seemed to be a delinquent with short silver hair in a ponytail and was smoking with a scowl.

There was one that seemed familiar with silver short hair and a bit spiky with a bandage on her nose, running around the town yelling 'EXTERME'.

A girl with pineapple styled long hair with a girl that looks like a dog and a girl with a barcode on her cheek.

The next was a girl with a straight, yet curly at the end, and a cow suit smiling and eating a grape lollipop.

Lastly, there was a girl with shoulder length black hair in a Desciplinary Committee uniform with a black coat hung loosely over her shoulders.

They all looked towards the nearly naked running boy with different thoughts.

'Kufufu...He seems interesting...'

'He's EXTEREME!'

'Ahahah! He's naked!'

'Yare yare, running like that seems very tiring.'

'Coming to school nude is against the rules.'

'Che! So that's the Juudaime. It's a man!'

"Sasagawa-san! Kurokawa-san! I made it on time!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs as he greeted his bestfriends at the gate, his fire being extinguished.

There were two boys. One with long brown hair that reached his back and a small scowl on his face and another with short neck length orange hair that curled outwards and a wide smile.

Hana looked at him disgusted while Kyoto just laughed it off.

"Did you forget your uniform or something, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoto asked still laughing a bit.

"Y-yeah... Do you have one I can borrow?" Tsuna asked nervously also embarassed from lack of clothes.

"Ahahah, sure Tsuna-kun!" Kyoto laughed taking a uniform out of her bag and giving to the nearly naked brunette.

Tsuna rushed his clothes on while some people stared and others blushed.

When he got dressed fully, Hana was blushing a bit while Kyoto looked away laughing.

Hana hit Tsuna really hard on the head and said brunette had tears forming in his eyes.

"What was that for, Kurokawa-san?" Tsuna yelled as he started crying.

Hana looked away before coughing and speaking. "First of all I told you to call me Hana and call Kyoto, Kyoto." Tsuna sniffed right here.

"And never appear at school without your clothes again, okay?"

Tsuna sniffled again, and nodded his head. Hana and Kyoto choked at this action and went to his side.

"S-sorry for hitting you, but you need discipline." Hana said as Tsuna flinched at the word 'discipline'.

"Speaking of discipline, we should go before Tsuna gets late again and gets bitten to death." Kyoto giggled as they helped up Tsuna and they all laughed together.

As soon as they were out of sight, there were alot of screaming.

"Kyaaaa! Those three are the best!" A fangirl yelled. "Hana is so hot and has the bad boy attitude! And Kyoto is so nice! But don't forget about the best one!"

All the fangirls looked at each others and shrieked. "Tsunaaaaaa! He is so clumsy and cute! No! He is absolutely adorable!"

Tsuna, Kyoto, and Hana were the most popular boys in the school and because they all have a certain personality people love and their looks are above average. Way above average.

"Why are you herbivores crowding?" A dark voice asked as everyone froze.

"I-its Hibari Kyoya! The Disciplinary Committee leader!" the crowd whispered to each other when one brave fangirl stood up. "We didn't mean to crowd, we were just admiring Namimori's three best boys along with Tsunayoshi."

Everyone knew [besides Tsuna of course] that Hibari secretly admired Tsuna and beat him up extra worse than everyone else [but never injured his face] to show it and not to mention her office is full of Tsuna's confiscated items.

"Hn. Get to class." Hibari said while starting to walk off but then stopped, "Now."

Everyone then vanished in the blink of an eye.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi...' Hibari thought before she walked off to her office.

/\/\/\/\

"I'm late! Somehow I'm late again!" Tsuna yelled as he came from the same hallway. "I swear I was walking with Kyoto and Hana and then I went to the bathroom... and now I've been running forward for hours!"

"Kufufu. So you realized?" An unfamiliar female voice came from the mist that suddenly appeared.

"HIEEEEEEEE! W-who a-a-are you?" Tsun yelled as he fell backwards.

The mist then faded as a girl with long flowing indigo hair came from the mist with some of her hair up in a smaller ponytail and a zigzag hair part which made her hair look like a pineapple.

"I'm the world's best illusionist, prettiest young lady, and have been through hell to come see you ever since I saw you running in your boxers!" The indigo haired woman bragged on while Tsuna sewatdropped. "I am Rokudo Kuromu!" [I switched around the letters and it makes Chrome's name x.x I need to change hers to now :/ ]

"Eh? Rokudo-san, how do you know me?" Tsuna asked while getting up. "And why are you here when you wear a different school uniform."

"Just call me Kuromu, and I came to get you to go our school... uhm..." Kuromu looked to Tsuna for his name.

"Oh! Uh... my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you." Tsuna said sheepishly while holding out his hand.

"Pleasure is mine, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kuromu smiled and grabbed his hand and lifted him up. "You're also surprising light, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Rokudo-san-"

"Ah ah! Call me Kuromu! Or even better, Kuromu-chan." Kuromu corrected jokingly.

"Well... Kuromu-chan, where are you taking me?" Tsuna yelled while squirming around when suddenly-

"AH! KUROMU-CHAN!" Tsuna yelled crying while others looked outside their windows to see what was going on.

Kuromu giggled and caught Tsuna. "Sorry, but you kept thrashing around."

The female and male students in class were irritated by what they saw, especially a certain skylark. "Sawada Tsunayoshi... Skipping class is prohibited! Therefore I will bite you to death!" The girl growled while jumping out the window towards the two.

"HIEEE! Its Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined while grabbing a tighter hold of Kuromu who 'kufufu'ed.

"I told you, herbivore, to call me Kyoya!" With that she swung at the two, but somehow missed.

"Better luck next time, woman!" Kuromu laughed and ran to their school.

/\/\/\/\

"Whoa! That Sawada boy sure does make this place entertaining." the spiky haired girl said laughing.

"You don't get it do you, Yamamoto-chan?" A fellow classmate asked. "That could be Tsuna's girlfriend!"

"Eh? Really?" Yamamoto asked. "She's really pretty. And her eyes were two different colors... Indigo and red... That's kinda cool ahahah!"

"Che! Jus thinking of him is a waste of time." The silverette in the front of the room scoffed.

"Don't say that about Tsu-chan, Gokudera-san!" Another classmate yelled. "He's a beautiful speciman!"

"Che! Whatever!" Gokudera yelled before slamming his desk and walking out the classroom, only to get hit by someone running with extreme speed. "Where is that extreme Sawada boy?"

"I wouldn't go after him if I were you, Sasagawa-senpai." the same classmate from before sighed. "Hibari-senpai is all about him."

"Onee-chan, I'm sure Tsuna-kun isn't interested in boxing." Kyoto sighed giggling a bit.

"More like he isn't interested in your extreme-ness." Hana scoffed.

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Next Chapter is all about Tsuna at Kokuyo :P**_

_**Please Review and thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Katekyo Hit-Woman Reborn 2**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!**__** I just checked my mail September 21, 2012 and I had over 200 messages from fanfiction for people reviewing, messaging, favoriting stories, favoriting me as an author, followings, and whatever else you guys do! The person who is my next 100th will... get to choose a random pairing for my new random pairing series!  
[by the way, when I finished checking all the messages, I was doing a little dance in the library even though people gave weird looks while i quietly yelled!]**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BOTTOM**_

_**Dont own KHR or PokeMon :P**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

"The Kokuyo Middle School uniform is kinda weird..." Tsuna said as he looked at himself in a mirror.

The uniform consisted of a gray shirt that had blotches of a darker gray and dark green on it. It had a dark green coat to go over the shirt with gold buttons on the pockets and to button it up and on the stand up collar. The pants were matching the jacket.

"You look great in it just like I thought!" Kuromu cheered. "Now lets go to class together, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna blushed lightly as Kuromu grabbed his arm. "You could just call me Tsuna you know?"

"No, I like Tsunayoshi better." She happily said.

Kuromu burst through her classes doors by kicking down the door, and from the lookds of the door, she does it alot.

The first thing Tsuna noticed was that there were alot of intimidating looking people who would be his most likely future classmates, but he felt he shouldn't be scared of them.

The one that stood out the most to him was a guy that looked almost just like Kuromu, but with a more purple colored hair instead of indigo and an eyepatch.

"Kuromu-chan, is that your brother?" Tsuna asked as the other boy got a bit nervous under his stare.

"Un! That's Muroku, my twin." Kuromu smiled still holding onto the boy. "Please be good friends with him."

Tsuna nodded as the teacher started to push Kuromu to her seat. "At least let the kid introduce himself if he is going to be a new student."

"Ah. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." Tsuna bowed as everyone just stared.

"Kuromu-chan! Why did you bring that small boy here?" A boy with pink hair asked.

"Yeah, was he lost or something, pyon?" A blonde spiky haired girl asked with a scar upon her nose.

"Kenya..." The girl with a beanie glasses and a barcode looking tattoo sighed.

"Ah. Master, are you a shotacon?" Another girl with long sea foam green hair asked monotonely with a blank look and frog hat.

"Welcome back, Kuromu-sama." Both Muroku and a girl with short black hair that was a bit spiky and had a well build said.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is my future husband, so everyone introduce yourselves." Kuromu said with a slight glare.

The pink haired boy's hair should have reached shoulder length, but was put up in a small ponytail so it looked really short with two groups of hair on both sides of his face. "My name is M.M. and I plan to be Kuromu's husband." M.M. sneered.

The blonde-spiky punk looking girl with a scar on her nose looked towards Tsuna and smiled. "If Kuromu-sama likes you, then I do to! My name is Joshima Kenya, pyon!"

"Kakimoto Chikusa." The girl with the mid-back hair, beanie, glasses and barcode tattoo said.

"Fransis. I am a-" Fransis started, but was cut off by Kenya.

"A frog." Kenya said not interested in what Fransis was going to say.

"student of, pineapple Master." Fransis said completely ignoring Kenya and earning a stab in the back of Fransis' hat.

"Ah! Kuromu-chan! Don't do that!" Tsuna panicked. "It looks like it hurts!"

"Kufufu, don't mind it Tsunayoshi-kun, it doesn't hurt him." Kuromu said giggling.

"It hurts alot, Master." Fransis said not even pretending to be in major pain.

"See?" Tsuna said giving Kuromu a cute pout.

Kuromu's eyes widened a bit before she turned her head away, "Okay okay. I'm sorry."

"You okay, Fran?" Tsuna asked the girl with the frog hat who seemed surprised for a second, but then returned to normal. "Fran?"

"Yupp! Can I call you that?" Tsuna asked as Fransis thought about it. "No."

"Yay! Thank you Fran! We can be good friends now!" Tsuna said kinda ignoring what Fran said.

"Sure, Tsu-chan." Fran said as Tsuna froze and turned around. "On second thought, I'll call you Fransis."

"Its okay, Tsu-chan." Fran said with an unnoticeable smirk.

Tsuna pouted again as he spotted the black haired girl and Kuromu fumed about Tsuna and Fran's interaction.

"Oh? I don't think I know you yet." Tsuna smiled at the girl with a frown on her face and a shirt that fit well showing the set of abs that looked good on the girl and her perfect body. Her face seemed to never smile and she had long bit spiky black hair. "Lanchia."

"Well nice to meet you, Lanchia-san." Tsuna smiled again before finding a place to sit.

The teacher left since he was completely ignored by the troublesome class so they just talked to each other.

"Kuromu-chan, Muroku, Ken-chan, Chikusa-chan, M.M.-san, Fran, and Lanchia-san... I think I should be going now..." Tsuna said a bit uneased at the thought of Hibari coming to the school.

"Yeah, you should be going now." M.M. scoffed indifferently as he looked the other way.

Kuromu shot a slight glare at the boy as she raised her hand ready to attack, and M.M.'s eyes grew then closed. "You have no right to tell my guest when to leave."

"Kuromu-chan!" Tsuna yelled grabbing her hand. "M.M. didn't do anything wrong! He already said he likes you, could you at least try to be more sensitive?"

Kuromu narrowed her eyes and went to hit the boy, who had humiliated him, but was stopped when he grabbed her fist. "Sorry, if I had hummiliated you, but please stop hurting them."

Kuromu stared, then smiled at the boy, which she had once again labled as adorable and squealed.

Tsuna looked towards M.M., who was still in shock. Tsuna smiled at the pink-haired boy when he finally snapped out of it.

M.M. surprisingly gave a small smirk back, and that was where those two became good friends.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Here we are, Boss." Muroku said opening the doors to Kokuyo land.

Tsuna looked around amazed. "You all live in Kokuyo Land? Its huge."

"You will be staying in this room." Lanchia said as they walked past one of the rooms.

"Oh, thank yo- Wait my room? Staying?" Tsuna asked immidiatly looking towards Kuromu, nowing she was the head of the problem.

"We all had no problems with it. You will be sharing that room with me." M.M. said as he walked in and Tsuna just walked by to look around more.

"Kaki-pi and I stay in this room while Muroku and Kuromu live on the other side, pyon!" Kenya pounced on Tsuna who flinched, but let her stay there. "Ken-chan, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as Ken stayed there for a while.

"Huh? Nothing really, why pyon?" Ken asked as Tsuna swear he saw dog ears and reached towards them, scratching behind them.

"W-wh-wha-what are you doing?!" Ken jumped away from the boy, who blushed.

"S-sorry... I just thought I saw dog ears and thought 'maybe Ken-chan would'... well you know." Tsuna said shyly as he trailed off a bit embarassed by his thoughts.

He looked over at Ken, to see that the girl really did have dog ears. "It's kinda cute..."

Ken blushed as she stormed off to her room. "W-whatever, pyon!"

"Tsunayoshi..." A soft voice said as Tsuna turned to meet Chikusa.

"Yes, Chikusa?" Tsuna asked as Chikusa pushed up her glasses.

"Do you have a fetish for animal ears?"

Tsuna blushed even darker at the question. "N-no! I just thought it looked right on Ken-chan!"

"Awww! I thought Tsunayoshi-kun would like it!" Kuromu whined as she came out of her room wearing cat ears and tail and Muroku came out blushing madly at the room in the same attire.

Tsuna looked shocked. "Kufufu, are you lost of words at my beau-"

"How could you force your own brother to wear something like that?!" Tsuna yelled as he rushed to the said twin.

"You don't have to do everything your sister tells you to, Muroku! He made you look like a young woman!" Muroku blushed even more as he hung his head in embarassment. "Kuromu-neesama said it would make Boss happy..."

Tsuna face palmed as he decided to go into his new room, knowing fully well they won't let him escape unless someone comes to his rescue.

Just as Tsuna thought that, the door was kicked open by a certain prefect.

"Tsunayoshi, you are coming back to Namimori Middle for your punishment." Kyoya growled.

"Okay..." Tsuna said inwardly yelling at himself to not get familiar with everything happening.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~! Stay here~!" Kuromu whined as she attached herself onto Tsuna, who looked behind him already use to it.

"Kuromu-chan, Hibari-san -"

"Kyoya."

"Kyo-chan came to pick me up." Tsuna said after being interupted and unconsciencely shortened the name as Kyoya smirked smugly at Kuromu. "And who are you?"

"Reborn, Dame-Tsuna!" The older woman sneered and almost shot the brunette who managed to dodge. "HIEEEE! That was close."

"Tch. You dodged it." Reborn 'tched' as Tsuna pointed at her.

"OH! The weird woman that broke into my room this morning!" Hibari and Kuromu twitched at this.

"Took you long enough." Reborn smirked satisfied.

"She/That herbivore broke into your room, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari and Kuromu asked sneering at the older lady.

"Yeah, and Reborn moved into my room..." Tsuna sighed.

The two didn't listen to another word after that and it became a one on one on one battle [FREE FOR ALL!].

"HIEEE! Why are they fighting?!" Tsuna shrieked as M.M. sighed and Chikusa walked towards Tsuna and put mechanical cone shaped ears that were furry and yellow with black tips [kudos if you know who/what the outfit is!] and tied a lightening shaped tail with a bit of brown near the booty and yellow at the end, both follow the users emotions.

"Go put these on, Tsunayoshi." Chikusa said with a light voice that seemed impatient as he handed Tsuna a pile of clothes, a wig, and a card that had some things written on it.

Tsuna wanted to question the woman, but decided he would rather stay away from the fight, so he went in his and M.M.'s room as said man followed.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Chikusa!" Tsuna yelled from inside the room and the three were still battling, Reborn not having a scratch on her perfect face. "Come... in..."

Chikusa walked into the room and blushed. "It's perfect." She said taking pictures as Ken walked in followed by Muroku.

"B-Boss. You don't have to listen to what they tell you..." Muroku said looking away.

Tsuna now had short blonde hair that spiked outwards at the bottom tips and the ears and tail from earlier with a yellow hoodie that has three brown stripes on the back and yellow skinnies and yellow hightops that had brown laces and now black contact lens in his watery eyes.

"Woah, pyon. Usagi looks like an animal... like me, pyon!" Ken glomped onto the boy who was shocked and his ears and tail perked up.

"Usagi?" Tsuna asked and looked towards Muroku. "I did this out of my own free will since I didn't want to be out there, but why am I dressed like this, Chikusa?"

Chikusa brightened as much as possible on his emotionless face. "You are going to be a web idol and I'm bringing you to the convention. It'd be a waste to waste all of Spanna's effort."

Tsuna paled as his animal parts lowered. "What? I don' wanna." Insert camera flash.

And another...

The third one in the silence...

Another flash...

Tsuna's hair bristles up as his ears and tail jump up. "Stop that!"

"Perfect." Another flash.

Tsuna sighed as Muroku started poking his ears and M.M. was looking him up and down.

"I just realized... but you would make a really hot female, Tsuna." M.M. said still checking out the said boy's figure.

Tsuna blushed. "St-stop it, M.M.!"

M.M. smirked. "Let us check if you really aren't a girl!"

-Meanwhile at the fight-

"Haa, haa." Hibari and Kuromu panted as Reborn dusted off her suit and looked around.

"Well, I'm going to go see Dame-Tsuna now that you both bored me."

The two decided to follow no matter how injured they were, but how did Reborn know where Tsu- nevermind.. it IS Reborn we are talking about.

They all three walked into the room to see M.M. striping some blonde of his shirt.

"...Kufufu...M.M., who is that woman you are about to rape?" Kuromu asked masking her surprise as Hibari was just silently staring.

"Wha- I'm not-" M.M. started.

"...Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?" Reborn asked the boy that was being held under the other boy.

Tsuna panicked. "It isn't- It's not- This isn't- I'm not-... Pika?"

M.M. chuckled before feeling a murderous intent aimed at them both as Kuromu then turned, sat, and pouted.

"Tsunayoshi, you look beautiful." Hibari showed a slight smirk as she grabbed the boy and in a black blur, changed into the Disciplinary Committee male outfit. "Shall we go now?"

Kuromu then snapped. "It isn't fair!"

Tsuna jumped as the illusionist yelled that. "Tsunayoshi looks more gorgeous than I do!"

Tsuna shrugged it off, deciding to ignore everything. "Kuromu-chan, I have to go home, it's getting late." Said pineapple's face dropped. "But I will come by almost everyday, I promise! So see you later, Kuromu-chan, M.M., Kenya, Chikusa, Muroku, Fran, Lanchia!"

/\/\/\/\/\

"Kaa-san! I'm back with Reborn and Kyo-chan is here to!" Tsuna yelled as he entered and took off his shoes.

"Sorry for intruding." Hibari said also taking her shoes off.

Tsuna's mother, Nana, looked at Hibari and did her little squeal as she looked at them both. "Tsu-kun got himself a handsome boyfriend! I knew you made a perfect little girl!"

Hibari smirked and bowed slightly as Tsuna blushed all over. "Kaa-san! Kyo-chan is a girl and I was helping a friend out with this outfit..."

Nana looked closer. "Your right! Silly me! Kyo-chan is a beautiful young woman!" Nana squealed even more. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"KAA-SAN!" Tsuna shrieked flailing his arms everywhere as his mother giggled and Reborn chuckled.

"Anyways, Dame-Tsuna, we need to work on your famiglia." Reborn nodded. "We have Kyoya-" "Hibari." Hibari interupted. "and Kuromu so far. We need to find others."

"B-but I don't want to be a mafia boss! I just want to be normal!" Tsuna whined.

"You mean 'Dame'?" Reborn scoffed. "Well anyways, there is a new kid that transfered here while you were out. Find out if she is suitable for Vongola or not."

-Meanwhile Somewhere With a Certain silverette-

"Che! Stupid Vongola heir didn't show up today!" A silver-haired girl scowled as she walked away from an explosion, making colours fly everywhere.

Some random guy, acting like a thug, walked up to the silverette. "Hey, can I have your number bit-"

Before the guy could finish his sentence, she threw a stick of dynamite in his face, which exploded.

The gang then went after her. "Hey, bit-!"

The silverette was just pissed at this moment. "DIE YOU DAMN BASTARDS!"

/\/\/\/\/\

**HEY! Sorry I took so long... I got internet now and will slowly update everything when I get time... so sorry Dx**

**runwithanime:**** I want to try making alot of FemR27 scenes since I personally love R27 tons! And the idea started with a female Reborn but I was like... why not?**

**Guest:**** Yes, please do stalk my story :D Oh yes everyone going to try getting in Tsuna's fish xD I can't wait to see what I think about myself!**

**windraider:**** Yeah, I realized but I was rushing to get all the characters to meet and everything. I WILL slow it down though :D**

**hitomi65:**** Thank you :D**

**anne di vongola:**** Thank you! I hope you find it enjoyable to the end!**

**Aika-chan -w: ****I will try to make it up to your standards :P**

**Midnight flower 01: ****Here it is!**

**Vongola 10th boss Bevis Sawada:**** AWW YEAH IT IS! YOU KNOW IT!**

**AnimeGrl2519:**** Thanks for the review and here it is xP**

**Nicolette:**** Thanks! Here it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Katekyo Hitwoman 3**_

_**KamenRiderBushido:**_** It was, honestly. I SUCK at endings, even my teacher says so :( Its just I usually try to do cliffhanger, but it doesn't work for me...**

_**AnimeGrl2519:**_** Haha Kuromu is kinda made through the way I feel like Mukuro is actually like. I love the way she is and her hair haha. And i feel Chikusa being an otaku along with Spanna suit them more. And yeah Kyo-chan! I was debating whether I should do that or not! But it's good someone **

_**CelibateHero:**_** Yeah I have decided to change up the way I did this one :) And don't worry, R27 and 1827 are my favorites :P**

_**Aira-chama:**_** Heehee yes. Tons of daring girls and only more to come :D**

_**mikan27lover:**_** Yeah I like writing the regular all27, but I wanted to give myself something a little more difficult. And I believe I might write Haru in the next chapter... but at the same time maybe not. Who knows?**

_**Guest:**_** Yeah, I've actually gained a better hobby since I actually started writing these fanfics for my girl. Recently I've been not exactly wanting to update, but I guess I should more often, huh?**

_**Sabina95, iamyourfriend CrimsonSkyTamer, finerroxas: **_**Thanks! I'm glad you all like it!**

_**kuroshi0415:**_** Hayato is in this chapter xD And thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)**

_**finerroxas:**_** Hahaha yeah I love writing this! I hope you love this chapter also.**

_**CrimsonSkyTamer:**_** Thank you :) Here is your next chapter!**

_**Wolf1989**_**: #TEEHEE haha thank you! and don't worry, there will be more force cosplaying now that you suggested... whenever everyone is assembled D**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

"HIIIIIIIEEEE! I'm almost late!" Tsuna shrieked causing himself to get hit... or so he thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, you need to be able to get up on your own accord." Reborn almost laughed at the idiotic face the brunet made. "And if you don't hurry, Kyoya might bite you to death."

Tsuna paled. "Anything but meeting up with Kyo-chan!"

Reborn looked at her watch. "Well if you don't hurry, either you will meet her or she will meet you."

"Kyo-chan? Here? I got to go, Reborn!" Tsuna wailed frantically as he ran to his room door then suddenly stopped. "Oh, and thank you Reborn!"

Reborn froze as he closed the door. "Stupid boy." She said as she tilted her fedora covering her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Almost there, almost there, almost there!" Tsuna yelled repeatedly to himself as he kept running and running.

"Almost late to the EXTREME!" Some girl with gray hair yelled running by making Tsuna deadpan.

"Woah... she is fast!" The brunet said slowing down a bit as he stared after the girl. "I wish I had that much endurance... Ah!"

The bell had rang while Tsuna had continued talking to himself. The ringing had startled him for a bit causing him to shriek and run faster til he accidentally ran into someone.

"Kyah!" The two people yelled at the same time as they fell. "I'm so sorry!"

Tsuna said before getting up and looking at the person underneath him. This person had silver hair that met her shoulders that spiked outwards towards the bottom and the back layer that spikes behind her.

"Watch where you're going, you ass!" the girl scowled as her emerald orbs glared at the boy who flinched and held out his hand for her with an awkward smile.

"I'm very sorry, will you forgive me?" He asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

For a while, the silverette just stared at the face before abruptly standing up on her own. Tsuna just stared at his ignored hand for a few seconds before also getting up.

"Are you okay?" He asked dusting off his school pants.

The girl had then collected herself and glared again before walking away. "It's none of your business how I am."

She felt something grab her wrist before she whirled around. "It is my business! I could've injured you in some way!"

The silver-haired girl dazed off with her eyes widened as she looked into the brunet's eyes. "You're a very nice person, but that doesn't mean I need your pity." She said with a slight tint of pink on her face as she turned to leave.

Tsuna just sighed before speaking up once more. "Just tell me if you need anything! Judging by your uniform, we go to the same school anyways."

The girl looked back with the weirdest look on her face. "You don't ever shut up, do you?" She asked while she walked back to the boy and hit his head.

"Ow, what was that for... uh..." Tsuna whined with a few drops of tears in his eyes before he looked to the girl in question.

"Hmph, my name is Gokudera Hayata." She scoffed at the boy's uselessness and his whining.

The boy brightened after he cleared his eyes of tears. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna... I hope we could become good friends!"

At first, Gokudera just blinked. "Sawada... Tsunayoshi..." The silverette inspected the boy all over, scanning him from all angles and sides. "That sounds familiar..."

"Of course, it should sound familiar." Another girl said from a distance. "After all he is one of the three male school idols."

"Kurokawa-san, Sasagawa-kun!" Tsuna yelled of surprise before getting hit.

"I told you to call me Hana and call Kyoto Kyoto!" Hana growled.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun." Kyoto smiled.

Just then, they all heard growling. "That's right, the infamous Vongola Jyudaime... How could I have not realized! You betrayed me!"

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" he called out to the girl who ran off. 'To think I almost put my trust into that man! Men are always like this!' Gokudera screamed inwardly.

"Ah, seems like you broke another heart, Tsuna." Hana sighed patting the smaller boy's back.

Kyoto just smiled as he watched the confused brunet. 'How does she know about me being Vongola Decimo?' Tsuna thought.

Just then his phone started ringing. "Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking."

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna. I forgot to tell you about Gokudera Hayata. She had transferred to your school yesterday during your stay at Kokuyo." his tutor, Reborn, stated. "Her assassin name is Piercing Shot, Hayata. She uses the bow and arrow as her main weapon, but she also uses dynamite as a backup."

"So why is she after me, Reborn?" The two other idols stared at him. Reborn? Who could that possibly be?

Tsuna could hear the sounds of some silent slurping, which was probably Reborn sipping away at a freshly made espresso. "Oh yes, that. She believes that you are not worthy to be the Decimo, so she had came to kill you so she could take that spot instead."

"Eh? But I don't want to become the boss, and I don't want to have to... bring people down." Tsuna said as he looked at his bestfriends from the corner of his eyes.

"Well do what you can without killing or harming her then." Reborn seemed to be smirking on the other side of the phone.

"...Okay... well is this your personal cell?" Reborn blinked. It was a random change of subject.

"Yes."

"So you don't mind if I save this number, do you?" Reborn blinked again and smirked as the two boys behind him seemed a bit different.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, I'll see you after school."

"Who was that? Your gonna meet him after school?" Kyoto asked innocently, but her eyes seemed a bit off.

"You have a phone? You want our addresses?" Hana asked as he grabbed Tsuna's phone and entered his address and passed it to Kyoto who did the same.

"Eh? Oh, Reborn? She's my live in tutor." Tsuna smiled innocently.

"She?" Kyoto asked still smiling.

Hana twitched. "Live in?"

"Hey, Tsuna. Can we come to your house after school?" They both asked in unison.

Tsuna only dumbfoundedly nodded right when the bell rang. "HIEEE! Kyo-chan is going to bite me to death!"

"Kyo-chan?" they both asked getting a bit mad.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Ah! Thank goodness! I made it before Kyo-chan could find me!" People then looked his way. Did Tsuna just call someone in a casual way?

"Sawada! Why are you here?" A silverette growled. Tsuna jumped at the hiss of his name.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" She stalked towards him a few feet before stopping and taking out her bow.

Tsuna then realized what was going to happen. "Wait! We can discuss these matters on the roof... Where there are no innocents to harm."

Gokudera got what he was hinting and growled. "If you dare try anything..."

"I won't I won't." Tsuna assured her.

On the rooftop, immidiately once the next Vongola boss had opened the door, Gokudera had pushed him ahead.

"Time to die, Sawada." Gokudera shot a bunch of arrows in his general direction, barely missing by less than an inch. Right after the arrow combo, she threw a handful of dynamite.

"Die!" Gokudera screeched as Tsuna barely dodged her other attack once again. "HIE! That was dangerous!"

"You! Just stay still!" The archer hissed before a black blur rammed into her. "Gah!"

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna asked a bit freaked at his sudden knock down.

When the Decimo had gotten up from his fall during the constant dodging, he looked back to see a black blur once again attack the silver haired girl.

"Gokudera-kun!" The future mafia boss yelled as he ran to the girl's aid. "Kyo-chan, stop!"

He then jumped in Hibari's line of attack to experience a hard blow to his arm that covered his face.

Gokudera looked up to the brunet who was currently blocking her. The archer's eyes widened before she looked down.

"Tsunayoshi, out of my way." Hibari growled.

Tsuna stayed firm with a look of resolution and determination in his eyes. "Kyoya, stop."

The said prefect had experience chills down his spine with a bit of excitement running through her. "Y-yes, Tsunayoshi." The ravenette slightly blushed while she put her weapons down.

'No good. I'm becoming a masochistic herbivore for him.' Hibari thought while gracefully entering the school once again.

"You okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked not turning, but instead falling to the floor.

"J-Jyudaime..." The silverette sobbed out causing Tsuna to jump and face the girl.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun? D-don't cry!" Tsuna paniced. "H-here! Y-you can h-hit me i-i-if y-you really w-want."

Tsuna closed his eyes only to be tapped on the shoulder. He curiously opened one eye.

"J-Jyudaime... I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't r-realized that you really are... are the true b-boss of V-Vongola..." The girl just kept continuing to cry and appologize until she felt herself being wrapped in something. She looked up to have soft spiky brown locks tickle her face.

"...Jyudaime?" Tsuna pulled back to look at her face and smiled. "Are you calm now?"

The girl nodded with a blush on her face. The brunet once again smiled. "Its okay... Its okay... From now on, lets be good friends."

"Get away from my future brother-in-law!" a man growled as he pushed the archer away from the confused mafia boss.

"Eh? M.M.?" Tsuna asked confused.

The pink-haired male huffed as he glared at the girl. "Don't you ever try to seduce my little brother? Don't you dare get near him again!"

"You bastard!" Gokudera growled getting up and quickly recovering.

Tsuna smiled. "You must be tired, Gokudera-kun. Go home and get some rest."

The said girl brightened as she thought of how much Tsuna cared for her. "Yes, Jyudaime!"

"So, what brings you here, M.M.?" The boy asked smiling.

"Your cute face of course! And call me 'aniki' or 'nii-chan' or maybe even 'Michael-nii'." He smirked.

"Ooh! How about **'maji mukatsuki' or metronome marking?" Tsuna cutely suggested.

BAM!

"Of course not! I mean I play the clarinet, but don't call me such an *unfashionable name! And what part of me says I'm angry or irritated***?" M.M. scowled.

"You practically scream it." Tsuna of course whined silently.

"Actually, I came to talk to you about something, but we can wait til we get to your house." The clarinetist said nodding his head.

/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm home!" Tsuna informed his mother while taking off his shoes.

"Sorry for intruding." M.M. said while slightly bowing to no one in particular.

Nana then came out of the kitchen and smiled brightly. "Ara, Tsu-kun! Are you having a sleepover today? The rest of your boyfriends are upstairs already!"

"Boyfriends?" M.M. asked looking suspiciously towards Tsuna.

Tsuna then freaked out. "N-No! I-I-I think she means guy friends!"

"Mmmhmm..." The pink-haired boy smirked. "L-lets just go upstairs!" Tsuna blushed causing M.M. to chuckle.

"I'll bring up snacks in a bit!" Nana called as her son thanked her and rushed up the stairs only to clumsily trip on one of the last ones. "HIEE!"

"Watch out!" M.M. growled as he caught the younger boy so that they fell forward instead of backwards.

Then, the door to Tsuna's room opened. "Took you long enough, Dame-Tsu-"

Reborn stared at the scene with amusement and irritation. "How long are you two going to have fun in the hallway?"

They both blushed before hurrying to stand. "Boss, good afternoon." Muroku bowed.

"Eh? Muroku is here to?" The future Vongola boss asked.

Then two more familiar faces popped out from the side. "We're here to." Hana said annoyed besides a smiling Kyoto. "It took you a long time to get here, Tsuna."

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot I was to have people over!" The brunet said as he remembered from this morning as he motioned for M.M. to follow him into the room only to notice one more person in the room.

"Lanchia-san?" He asked as he saw a black-haired girl in a muscle shirt who nodded in acknowledgement.

"So why is everyone here today?" Reborn asked as the new two sat down.

Kyoto shifted where he sat while Hana started to talk. "We initially came to talk to Tsuna and see how things are, but..." He growled out the last word.

"Heehee." Kyoto giggled. "Well we heard about Tsuna-kun getting a new tutor and came over to see her."

Reborn nodded.

Muroku looked towards Tsuna with his purple orb and played a bit with his eye patch. "Kuromu-neesama has been upsetted..."

M.M. nodded and agreed. "Yes, she seems to have put herself in a really tough situation."

"She plans to kill all mafia, but there is only one way she would be able to do that." Lanchia said straight forward.

The black-haired girl then swiftly got up and grabbed Tsuna, who let out his infamous shriek. "I advise you not to worry, Arcobaleno. The Decimo will be all right." she said while jumping out the window as M.M. blocked the few bullets shot towards them.

"Sorry, Boss."

**/\/\/\/\/\**

***M.M. wears different clothes everytime she appears in the manga~lol*  
**Metronome Marking and Maji Mukatsuki are both usually shortened to M.M.**  
***Maji Mukatsuki is a phrase in Japan that means to be or express anger or irritation. *****


End file.
